Super Omnitirix
The Omnitrix is a watch, that's attached to Ethan Wellington's wrist, that can transform him into various different alien-creatures. Appearance The Omnitrix looks like a big wristwatch, primary black color with indigo, the dial in the middle (like a watch face), side buttons and strap are a light lavender grey dial. The watch has green chords strapped around it. The dial has a green hourglass shape. When Ethan selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. In the season finale, Ethan is received an updated Omnitrix. It's primary gold and silver, the dial in gold, with Omnitrix-colored lines on each side. The side buttons maintain its silver color. There's now an additional band of indigo running around the center of the Omnitrix, the activation button was on its strap. Modes 'Active Mode' Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is unknown (about 10–20 minutes). The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. 'Recharge Mode' When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ethan. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from not only direct physical threats, but when the user's life is in stake. If the user is knocked out or damaged enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. The hourglass, when recharging, also flashes red instead of remaining a solid red as it had when the Omnitrix was in its original form. 'Capture/New Alien Unlocked Mode' The yellow setting is known as the Unlock Mode. The Omnitrix will change from green to yellow when a new DNA sample is unlocked. The Omnitrix will continue to flash yellow until the user transforms into the new transformation. The Omnitrix can capture new DNA if it is not present in the playlist, and reclaim lost or removed alien DNA. Features 'General' *It contains the DNA of over one million species from all over across the universe, and transform into them. The aliens each have their own unique power and abilities (along with their weaknesses). The user can only transform into one alien at a time in select groups of 10. The user can also only be that selected transformation for a limited period of time. (In Earth time, 10 minutes.) *The Omnitrix automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Omnitrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. *The Omnitrix has a quick switch feature. **Manually touching the watch symbol, not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal, but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. *The Omnitrix has a failsafe that prevents any outside source from removing the Omnitrix. If tampered with, it can create a large feedback by unleashing a shockwave, throwing the tamperer back. The Omnitrix's failsafe can also prevent Ethan from dying and transform him into any alien that can survive any sort of position he's in. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. For example, Lieutenant Steel attempted to remove the watch from Ethan's wrist until he eventually gave up. *The Omnitrix can show a database image of all the aliens unlocked. *The Omnitrix is able to repair genetic damage, Ethan has yet to learn this feature. *The Omnitrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA. 'Symbol Position' *The Omnitrix symbol is generally located on the chest of the transformation. 'Extensions' *The Omnitrix has an AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, just like the other Omnitrixes. *The Omnitrix can function as a GPS, Ethan has yet to learn this setting. 'Malfunctions' *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix can cause unintentional transformations and will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. **The Omnitrix can also trap him as a certain alien or to only be able to transform into that set alien, depending on which transformation Ethan is at this time. 'Clothing' *The Omnitrix may or may not give clothing to a transformation. Even when it does, the clothing seems to be random, but however they vary based on the same set of colors as Ethan's shirt. For example, Four Arms has a black and green jock-shirt (similar to Gorvan's) with a long-sleeved white undershirt. Aliens The Omnitrix has 10 aliens unlocked as of this time. The total number is yet to be revealed. 'Unlocked Aliens' 'Known Locked/Removed Aliens' Appearances *''Every episode of E-10: Horizons'' Trivia *Ethan feels like he is somebody else when he transforms into an alien. *Ethan main choice of aliens are either XLR8 for tasks, or powerful aliens like Diamondhead, Ghoulseye or Four Arms for physical combat or wide-range attacks. *When Ethan was asked by Naomi what it feels like to transform, Ethan says it feels like he's taking a big stretch, usually varying between 3-20 seconds.